Boris Turgenov (Earth-616)
, partner of the Black Widow | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = KGB Headquarters, USSR | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 205 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Soviet | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = KGB Agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Stark Industries, Flushing, Queens | Creators = Stan Lee; N. Korok; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 52 | Death = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 52 | HistoryText = In Russia, Boris served as an agent of the KGB, and was familiar with the scientist Anton Vanko, who had designed the Crimson Dynamo Armor. When Professor Anton Vanko defected to the United States and entered the employ of Stark Industries, the KGB assigned Boris and the Black Widow to dispose of both Anthony Stark and Vanko. Posing as Natasha's brother, a science teacher from the Ukraine, Boris and Natasha infiltrated the plant on the pretense of wanting to learn about Stark's technology for Boris' students. While Natasha distracted Stark, Boris set off into the plant's restricted area, where he found the laboratory of Vanko. Using a special spray, he weakened the wall to Vanko's lab so that he could tear into it, then trapped Vanko with his Jet Paralyzer. Boris turned on one of Vanko's recorded lectures so that the guards would think he was in his lab, then put Vanko into a bag and carried him out. After turning Vanko over to his fellow KGB agents aboard a submarine, Boris returned to the laboratory, and donned the Crimson Dynamo armor, then began to attack the plant. When Iron Man appeared, he mistakenly thought that it was Vanko in the armor, and when he lifted a laser ray machine Vanko had been working on to help him keep it safe from the wreckage, Boris shot Iron Man in the back with a blast of energy, knocking him out. Boris brought Iron Man to where Vanko was being held. Boris attempted to steal the laser ray weapon for Russia, but Iron Man and Vanko escaped his comrades, and returned to the plant. The Crimson Dynamo and Black Widow both tried to defeat Iron Man, and Boris nearly short-circuited Iron Man's armor, but Vanko used the laser light pistol he had been working on to shoot Boris, causing an explosion that killed them both. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Boris was an unusually strong intelligence agent, able to tear through metal walls after weakening them with a dissolving spray. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Crimson Dynamo Armor MK I: The Crimson Dynamo's armor was an electrically powered, computer-assisted carborundum-matrix alloy exoskeleton equipped with a number of offensive weapons. *'Electronic Circuitry:' The Crimson Dynamo's armor was equipped with an array of miniature electrical generators that allowed him to generate and manipulate electrical fields for a variety of effects: **'Electrical Blasts:' The Crimson Dynamo could project high-frequency lightning-like discharges of electrical energy from his gauntlets to a maxium distance of approximately 100 feet. **'Super-strength:' The armor granted its user increased strength. | Transportation = | Weapons = Jet Paralyzer: A hand-held pistol that could create a powerful net to snare a target. | Notes = | Trivia = *Crimson Dynamo translates roughly into Russian as "Krashni Denamit." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Boris Turgenov at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Armor Users